Part of the List
by DancingInStars
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things in life that makes the biggest difference. And sometimes, you just have to follow your heart. Ten moments, ten snapshots in life. -Various pairings. Up first: LJ-


**Yikes! Its been yonks since wrote _something_ for HP. That _something_ just happens to be this tiny piece of fiction that you'd just stumbled upon. I wrote it back in the holidays... _ages_ ago (You can actually see the little Christmas themes here and there; or maybe not? =3) Well, here's a little something that I'd always wanted to do but just can't get myself around to get on with. I adore writing for the marauders, and probably will write more after our first exam of the year is over; which is next week. I'm thinking of making one of these for each of my fav couples. Starting of course with the ultimate, and my personal favourite canon ship: Lily/James  
**

**Disclaimer: Besides the occasional OCs, I do no own any of these awesome characters.**

*******

Keen

Lily had always prided herself on being a rather keen observer. One glance around a room and she could commit everything and everyone to memory. Unfortunately, that's always the time when James Potter would enter and he's all that she could see.

Green

To James Potter, there's only one shade of green around Hogwarts that didn't deserve to be jumbled up, pelted dungbombs at or even transfigured to a shade that would even put the term 'shocking pink' to shame. The number rose to two when Harry was born.

Risk

She knew this was insane. As she took a deep breath before throwing herself into her pile of homework, a midnight joyride around the school in plain sight was the last thing on her mind. But as he hovered outside of her window, the familiar mischievous glint back into his warm hazel eyes, for once Lily realized that she didn't care.

He was worth the risk.

Silly

Lily stared at the beautiful locket lying on her pillow. She lifted it up by its silvery chain and pressed the pendant to her centre of her palm before gently closing her fingers around it and pressing it to her heart. She closed her eyes briefly to replay his message, "Yes silly, of course it's for you."

Responsible

"What are you doing?" James hissed once he had practically dragged Lily away from his stunned friends.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Lily whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake up any other Gryffindors in the tower. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into? You're an _animagus _James!"

"Gee, thanks Lils. I had no idea," he rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. His voice has lost its usual flicker of homour and his eyes were hard as he stared her down. "And what gave you the right to eavesdrop on us may I ask o' responsible one?"

Lily felt a smarting behind her eyes and took a breath before she said, "Because I care."

Mistake

"What do you mean it was a mistake?" Lily spat, hands on her hips. Her eyes were fiery ambers as she looked at Sirius who was trying his best to keep a straight face as Lily's usual auburn hair continued to flick from one outrageous colour to another as if controlled by a light switch.

Sirius merely shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and giving the furious red-head a lazy smile, clearly enjoying his moment. Lily's fingers twitched, clearly wanting to get her wand. If James hadn't stepped in at that time, he knew his best mate might just have to spend a night or two in the hospital wing for this stunt. He took hold of Lily's upper arm and without a word began to lead her away from Sirius, ignoring Lily's complaints.

"Lils," he put a finger to her lips, "trust me; Sirius is going to regret pulling that stunt on you guys."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by and ear piercing shriek coming from the girls' dormitories, "Sirius Orion Black! _What have you done?!!_"

"Steffie…" Lily gulped, practically yanking James off his feet behind her as she dashed out from the portrait to avoid the unfolding scene.

Perfect

James paused, his heart pounding a mile an hour as she pointed above their heads to the unmistakable green plant dangling above their heads. "Now it's perfect," Lily said, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of crimson to match her hair.

James couldn't agree more.

Sleep

"I… I c-can't sleep," she stammered, thanking Merlin that the room was dark enough to conceal her nervousness. She hoped. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, feeling the numbness spread over before releasing it when she realized how ridiculous it made her seem in front of him. She mentally kicked herself, what was she _thinking_? Coming into his room at this time of night; that had the term 'suicidal' stamped all over it.

James chuckled, reaching out to take her hand in his before pulling her closer, "That's alright, I don't really mind the company either."

Run 

Although she knew it was wrong on so many levels, Lily Evans had to admit that James Potter and Sirius Black's attempts to show everyone in the hall how to properly dance to a jazz number (which she already suspected was smuggled in) had succeeded in making the entire hall hysterical with laughter.

So when they stopped in mid-dance so abruptly by their table that they nearly toppled over each other, Lily felt her heart jump to her throat when he extended an arm toward her, his silent invitation hanging in the air. She felt a sudden rush of wind on the side of her face as the previously occupied chair beside her lay on the floor; Stephanie was already twirling giddily in Sirius's arms, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles that followed them.

So when she realized that there was nowhere left to run, Lily made a great show of sighing before saying, "You're on Potter."

Many were convinced it was just a trick of the light, but even more people swore that the smile playing at Professor McGonagall's lips was genuine as she watched the four Gryffindors ridiculously sail across the room in between fits of laughter.

Finally

"It's actually… because I sorta… like James," Lily said slowly while looking at each of her friends faces in turn. Her cheeks had flamed up and now perfectly matched her hair. If this was any other time at any other situation, Alice would have pounced on the poor red-head, but not tonight.

"Who? James Potter?" she asked instead, earning her a sharp smack across the back of her head from Marlene. "No! King Tut. Of _course_ James Potter Al!" she whisper-yelled, a wicked glint in her eye.

Lily groaned, burying her face into her favourite pillow before hearing the sound of a throat clearing expectantly. Instinctively, all three of them looked at Stephanie. This however, was not because to inflate her 'totally awesome' leadership skills (It was actually laughable) but her broad grin that threatened to stretch her skin completely straight of her face that made it look slightly creepy in the light.

She said just one word, "Finally."

*******

**I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out eventually 83 *leaves quietly to continue studying for exams tomorrow***

**R&R please ^_^ It would make my day.**

**~ F.O.C  
**


End file.
